


Opposite Day

by daskey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Opposite Day, Polyamory, Smut, Strap-Ons, it's only sam and andrea fucking but in the context of reignjascorp, lena luthor as the too-supportive partner lmao, sometimes tops need to be taken care of too just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/pseuds/daskey
Summary: It's been a while since she'd had to spend time with Sam on her own, and things had settled intocomfortableand Andrea wasn't used to comfortable.aka the reignjas smut where they mix things up and andrea wears the strap
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> ty to sabi for the spanish, and dorrie for the draft reading lol

"She likes surprises, by the way." Lena adds over her grotesquely large cup of coffee. She seems to have gotten a taste for iced coffee during her time in National City, and Andrea quite frankly finds it disgusting. She pokes her red-rimmed straw into a lump of low-fat ice cream, smirking all the while at Andrea. 

"Who does?" 

"The woman you're going to visit tonight," 

"Who said anything about me visiting Sam tonight?" she's missed this, the verbal back-and-forth that they used to have all the time. It was a staple of her life for so long, then gone so suddenly that she didn't realise she missed it till the first few tension-ridden conversations they'd had upon her return to NC. Now she relishes in it, in the way Lena rolls her eyes and she feels that surge of smugness before-

"You just did." 

Hook. Line. Sinker. 

Her smile drops, and she gives Lena a withering glare as the woman laughs a little too loud. "No. It's good. I'm glad you get along-" 

"Please, we don't 'get along'" she makes air quotes, but Lena barely falters. 

"-I love you both and so... of course I want you two to l-" 

"There's no 'love' involved either, shut up-" 

"I mean, it would be good also if the two of you didn't forget me, I wouldn't mind watching-" Their arrangement is... unorthodox. But it _works_ , for the most part. They're out of the confused mess of awkward dates and miscommunication, jealousy and pain. 

"Pervert." 

"I prefer the term 'voyeur'" Lena counters, drawing a loud slurp of her iced coffee (probably something that Sam and her sweet tooth had suggested, now that she thinks on it) as Andrea calls for her to shut up, glancing around to see that nobody overheard. 

She'd thought that it wouldn't work- she could barely imagine how she'd cope with _one_ relationship with the workload from Obsidian and Catco, the travel, the late nights- let alone _two_. But the fact that she's not Sam or Lena's only lover seems to ease the burden on her shoulders. 

Thursdays are when Ruby goes to soccer practice, and occasionally she will spend the night with her teammates at a sleepover. This is one of those Thursdays, and while Lena is busy with a push by her research and development team to get a product out by the end of the month, Andrea is free. 

So that means date night at the Arias household. 

And... perhaps she'd asked Lena for a little bit of help in a roundabout way, since it's been a while since she'd had to spend time with Sam on her own, and things had settled into _comfortable_ and Andrea wasn't used to comfortable. 

"I best be off," Lena says after a while, and Andrea realises she'd well and truly zoned out of Lena's rant about zoned capacitor fluctuations or whatever scientific nonsense it was today. 

"I'll call you-" 

"Don't." She seems to come to a realisation though, and her expression grows coquettish, hand resting on Andrea's and her smile almost predatory, "Unless-" 

"I'm not going to call you." Andrea replies, unimpressed. 

They share a brief peck on the lips goodbye. Lena looks over her shoulder when she goes to leave with a fond smile and a faint blush to her cheeks, and Andrea gives her a half-wave goodbye. 

-

It's around 9pm, and Sam's already heading off to bed. Dinner was carb-heavy and loaded with meat, sauce, and cheese - as most of Sam's comfort food is want to be. It's not the date night she'd expected, sitting beside Sam on the couch as she criticises home renovations on HGTV but it's the date night she gets. 

She's not _overdressed,_ she is still in the clothes she'd worn from work. But Sam had opened the door in sweats and a loose t-shirt, her hair slung into a low ponytail, and there had been a split second of dissonance between the two of them as they took in each other's appearance. 

It's not... _bad_ . But it's different. It's... _domestic._

She's not entirely unfamiliar with domestic, but things had been different with Russell. It had all been on her terms, and he'd followed her lead. Things had never gotten to _domestic_ with Lena. 

It sets her on edge- it takes a while for her to realise that this isn't a test, that Sam isn't trying to smoke her out. She's slouched against Andrea's arm, warming her up through her sweater. She smells of pasta bake and her 'special' grocery store body wash. The one that makes more bubbles. 

Oh, and there's the conversation. 

"That's a perfectly serviceable kitchen. You know how much it would cost to get that redone? There's _no way_ they'd have room for that in their budget." 

"The kitchen _is_ ugly though. Look at the patterning on those tiles. Look at the grout," 

Sam tuts under her breath, and snuggles closer. "You can steam clean the grout. And the tiles? They're classic." 

"There's 'classic', and then there's _outdated_ ," Andrea says with a snort, and Sam's low chuckle radiates in her chest. She rests her chin on Andrea's shoulder, and Andrea tries not to pay too much attention to how _comfortable_ she feels with the lanky woman curled up close to her.

Originally, when Andrea had shown up on a day where Sam's house was too empty, she'd be coming in for one reason only. 

Sam would meet her at the door, and she'd be still dressed from work. Andrea would push her in, and shut the door behind her with her heel, only letting Sam break free from her kiss in order to lock the door and carry her the short way to whatever flat surface they found first. 

The sofa, kitchen counter, dining table- one time they hadn't even made it past the hall stand, and she'd sent an equally as ugly vase to Sam to replace the one they'd broken the next day. 

The anticipation would rise from the second she'd get wind of Sam's freed-up schedule. She'd get dressed specifically for the expected activity. There was a routine, she'd show up, they'd fuck, she'd leave at midnight while Sam was in a deep sleep. 

Then things changed when she herself fell asleep one night. And instead of waking up in her own bed, she woke up to long arms wrapped around her and kisses pressed against her bare shoulder. 

That was her mistake. She shouldn't have slept in. That was the instigator to this... _shift_ in their relationship. This change. Now she's doing all sorts of things she'd never do. She's watching HGTV. She's running her hand through Sam's hair while they cuddle on the couch.

She doesn't feel like she wants to call it quits. She doesn't know what she wants. All she knows is there's a pressure growing in her chest, it's choking her off and every part of her is painfully aware of how this isn't how she does things. 

"We should talk," 

Sam tenses up, and... _shit_ . She's sensitive, and Andrea _knows_ that, but sometimes it's just all too easy to trip up a nerve with her. She can almost feel Sam building up her walls, so she thinks quickly and reaches for her hands, turning to face her and holding them in her own. 

She's making things worse. It makes her feel worse. But she needs to relieve this pressure somehow, and the previous solution, to turn softness into seduction feels out of place in this moment. 

Sam's amber eyes are wide, yet guarded. Andrea can feel the way her hands are slack in her own, like she's preparing to pull back at any moment. 

"We should just... talk sometimes. We never just talk, you know? About us." 

"Oh," Sam exhales, and the tension in her body washes out in a rush. She squeezes Andrea's hands, glancing down at where they are connected, and laughs a little to herself. "I thought you were about to-" 

"No. I'm not... there's nothing wrong. I just... you know usually, when you invite me over when Ruby isn't home-" 

Sam raises her eyebrows, her grin widening as Andrea flounders for words. 

"Shut up." Andrea snaps, and before Sam can protest to not saying anything, that same confusing, conflicting emotion bubbles up to the surface yet again, and she blurts- "I'm trying to- are you alright, _corazón_?" 

"I'm alright. I promise. I think today is just... it's a day for opposites." Sam concludes. It has been. For the both of them, really. Since when does Andrea ask to talk? Since when is Sam the cagey one? "It's opposite day," she amends with a slow-growing grin as Andrea's words sink in.

Andrea rolls her eyes. "Be serious," 

"I am. You just said something sweet to me. Opposite day." 

Andrea pulls her hands out of Sam's abruptly, and Sam laughs at how she bristles in anger. "I'm taking it back." 

"No," Sam protests, drawing out the vowel sound as she moves to rest her hands on Andrea's thighs. "I like it. Say it again." 

" _Jódete,"_ Andrea hisses, but the meaning is lost with Sam leaning in, close enough that their noses brush. 

Andrea inches forward to close the gap, but Sam stays smiling, only letting her brush their lips together before she dances back, a question in her eyes. 

"You want to? It _is_ opposite day after all." 

Shit. 

How does she keep forgetting that Sam can understand her? 

Sam throws a slender leg over Andrea's thighs, straddling her. Her loose shirt gives Andrea the chance to see her collarbones, the swooping arch of her shoulder as she rests a hand on the back of the couch. 

All she can think about is marking her up. With just her lipstick first, over her shoulder, across that pronounced collarbone, and up the long column of her neck. She tries not to let it show, but she knows that Sam catches the way her tongue darts out just briefly, the way her eyes follow the curve of her jaw and up to her lips. 

"Where do you keep it?" Andrea murmurs, and Sam reacts, cupping Andrea's jaw before going in for a lightning quick kiss. It's not the answer that Andrea expects, and her eyes shoot open, her lips parting as Sam's tongue seeks out her own. 

She's slow to respond, but once she does Sam's moan is sinful, and she moves to take Andrea's lower lip between her own, biting down just enough for a spark of sensation to jolt through Andrea's body, stoking the fire building down below. 

She pulls back just a bit with a teasing grin. "C'mon. I'll show you." 

Sam starts to stand up, but Andrea... well. She tries to pull Sam back towards her, because the woman is a damn good kisser. But Sam grabs Andrea's hand and starts dragging her down the hall to her bedroom. 

-

She doesn't linger in the bathroom. She isn't _hesitating_ , or waiting, or delaying. It just... it's been a while. She needs to touch up her makeup also, and this gives her time to think. 

And she's never done this with Sam. 

Sam wasn't the outwardly dominant type (most of the time, though if Andrea was to push her buttons she sure as hell could be). But there was a certain give and take to their arrangement. 

Whatever Andrea wanted was usually given to her in excess. Till she'd had her fill, and Sam would also provide more just because that was what she did. Always the overachiever. Sam wouldn't ask, unless of course she'd been worked up to where her pride couldn't hold up any longer. 

And let it be known that Andrea is a bottom but she would _never_ let Sam go without at least one orgasm. She wasn't _selfish_ \- actually, she was. But she wasn't _rude_ \- she wasn't- she... she just has _needs_ , alright? And she can understand that Sam has them too. 

Sam never usually asks for things. Doesn't ask for her to go down on her, but she will. Because she likes it- likes to feel Sam's composure crumble, likes to hear the way she moans- always gentler than what her domineering personality would suggest. 

And when she would ask, it would never be an "I want-". She would always ask in a way that left the decision up to _Andrea_. So she could say no. 

When she hears a tentative tap on the ensuite door, she knows already what Sam is about to say. 

"Andy?" her voice is soft, hesitant. She's leaning against the door by the sounds of things. "It's alright if you don't-"

She caps her lipstick, unlocks the door, and gives it a tug. Sam comes careening in, stopping herself after two unbalanced steps. The long limbs flailing about makes her laugh, but the subsequent slack-jawed stare seems to turn the heat up in the small bathroom all the way up. 

"Hello, _daddy._ " Sam purrs, but wrinkles her nose when the words seem to hang awkwardly in the air. Andrea shakes her head, and Sam quickly corrects herself - "You're right. That's weird. Not calling you that." 

"Maybe, since it's _opposite day,_ you should be quiet." Andrea says, stepping closer. 

She's lost her heels and shed her blouse and skirt. Now she's just in three things- her black lace bra, Sam's favourite leather harness, and her garter belt. 

Sam seems to be unable to focus on one point of her body. Her eyes travel, as do her hands, and she pulls Andrea closer by the strap of the harness. Andrea's breath hitches as she feels her finger trace the O-ring, the touch unexpected.

It should feel like Sam is an entirely different person, but she's still the same Sam. Playful, excited at the prospect of being able to _enjoy_ Andrea. To derive pleasure from using her. 

"How about you pick something out, and wait on the bed for me." Andrea murmurs, using Sam's distraction to kiss at the long neck she'd been eyeing up before. She leaves a ring of scarlet on the right side of her throat. 

Sam tilts her head back with a shaky gasp, an ask for more, but Andrea places a hand on her chest, pushing her back. 

"Yes ma'am," Sam teases with a mock salute, her eyes lingering on soft thighs for longer than necessary. 

"Oh and cut the attitude," Andrea snipes back, and Sam's smile falters to be replaced with a strong flush and- _oh._ That's new. 

-

Sam's tall frame seems to fill up the bed. She's stripped down to just her underwear, plain white boy shorts and for that, she feels somewhat relieved (one time Andrea had peeled Sam out of a handsome tailored suit to find her with bagel underpants on underneath). She smiles when Andrea approaches, bright and dazzling enough to throw Andrea off her game. 

She feels herself smiling before she consciously registers it. Sam holds up a dildo that she hasn't seen her use before. A little shorter than what she usually uses on Andrea, pastel blue, ambiguously shaped, and slender. 

"Your dick, madam." 

Of course, Sam has to come in with the cheesiest fake butler accent, and- "You're so much hotter when you don't talk-" Andrea starts, but gives up midway as Sam's grin grows wider, and she starts to wiggle the dildo around, proving that she _can_ still be a dork _without_ talking. "Did you buy this just for me to use it on you?" 

"I've used it... for a while," Sam admits, and there's a little twitch to her eyebrows when she considers her next words carefully. "It's not too big but-" 

Andrea doesn't let her finish the sentence before she takes it from her and starts to get ready. "As long as it's not from Amazon-" 

Sam lets out a disgruntled noise, gently kicking at Andrea. "What is with you and assuming that I buy sex toys on Amazon? I make an executive salary, I can afford nice things for myself when I want." 

"I know you can," Andrea muses, slicking the dildo with lube and dragging her hand up and down it a few times. Sam's eyes glaze over as she watches, and Andrea stifles a smirk. "You're just not the type to _indulge_ in things for yourself though." 

"I do. I so do you just-" Sam protests, but her words trail off as Andrea starts the slow crawl over her. "I'm not as _loud_ about it as you or Lena." she cracks a teasing smile, and Andrea slaps her on the thigh. Sam gasps, part shock and part something _else_. 

"I'm telling her you said that." 

"Do it," Sam goads, grinning up at her. There's something about the way she looks beneath her, her head on the pillow, a few wayward strands of hair across her face, that playful smile-

Andrea is overcome with the urge to brush those strands out of Sam's face so she can see her better. So she does. Her fingers brush just barely against her skin, and Sam leans into the touch. 

It's a show of vulnerability that Andrea knows well. It feels intimate- but instead of shying away Andrea can almost feel herself wanting to lean into it. Like standing on the edge of a cliff, and feeling the inexplicable urge to glance over into the void below. 

"I'd make a joke right now but since it's opposite day-" 

Andrea kisses her to stop whatever she says next. It works. 

-

Sex with Andrea has always been pretty simple for Sam to conceptualise. They both push at each other till one of them can't take the pressure any longer, and gives in. 

This is slower. _Different_ ... but Andrea is still _Andrea_ . Just because she's on top doesn't mean that she's any less soft around the edges. From the way her lips part to let Sam in, to the press of soft thighs against her body. She's all bark and no bite, Sam muses, as Andrea kisses her way down to her chest and - okay, maybe _some_ bite. 

It's not a squeal, but the sound that works out of her mouth at Andrea's teeth around her nipple is pretty darn close. She's _sensitive,_ alright? It's a lot of nerve endings. 

It's overwhelming. Everything around her is sensation. The bed pressing against her back, the weight of Andrea on top of her. She tries to close her eyes, to _focus,_ but it seems to make things worse. 

When Andrea's hand starts to slide down to gauge her reaction for herself, the tension becomes too much to handle. It snaps, giving Sam a hot rush up her spine, and she finds herself drawing in. The slick head of the strap taps against her thigh and she-

"Wait," Sam gasps, her hand pressing flat against Andrea's chest. She freezes, blue eyes flickering all over Sam's face, immediately concerned and- "I need a minute." 

She backs up, climbing off her to sit beside her. The bed dips, and she doesn't make conversation for a long moment. 

Sam catches her breath, as her racing heart struggles to calm down. 

"It's not like you to-" 

"I'm not used to-" 

They both start talking at the same time, and it's almost funny. Andrea's lips quirk into a tense little smile as she turns to look at Sam, and... okay. Refocus. 

Andrea props herself up on one arm, looking over at Sam. Patient. Waiting for her to speak. 

"We don't usually do this," 

"I thought that was the point of this," Andrea muses, her eyes trailing down just a bit before flickering back up to her eyes. "I can change-" 

"No. I just... I don't want to do this with you if it means nothing," 

"Sam, you know-" 

"I know it isn't what you normally do and I know it's stupid but-" 

"Can you let me finish a sentence before you talk for me?" 

Sam takes in a deep breath, and settles back with a sigh. 

"Thanks," Andrea says. It's quiet in the room, she doesn't want to speak loud, she can still hear Sam's insecurities ringing loud in the room, almost like they're echoing in the space. "I won't lie to you. I find it... scary. That we're this close. That you mean something to me," 

"Yeah, I figured. Even though you don't always _show_ it... I know." A melancholy little smile comes across Sam's face at that. "You're confusing, you know that?" 

"Hm?" Andrea arches an eyebrow as Sam sits up, stretching her long arms in front of her before sitting with her arms around her knees. 

She stares down at Andrea - who is still lounging like this is a boudoir shoot and not a Thursday night hookup. "Nothing's ever straightforward about you," 

"Nothing's straight about me. Period," 

Sam bursts into laughter, pushing Andrea back till she falls onto the bed. "Hey! That's _my_ type of joke." 

"Sorry," Andrea says, tilting her head to the side with that impetuous tone "I thought you said it was opposite day," 

Sam laughs harder, and when her eyes open again (Andrea can't help but smile at the way her smile ends up so wide her eyes close. It's endearing in a way that- keep it together Andrea) she realises the position they're back into, and her eyes flicker back to Andrea's lips. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Andrea asks, and Sam nods, her lower lip caught between her teeth for a moment before she climbs over her. She's careful to set herself a little higher, and Andrea is careful to focus on her _face_ and not the fact that her radiating heat is pressed against her abdomen. "We could go watch that stupid house building show that you like-" 

" _Please_. I'm sorry for stopping. I just needed to know that we were on the same page."

"I know, _mi amor,"_ Andrea's hands settle on Sam's thighs, trying for comfort but also enjoying the feel of supple, tanned skin beneath her hands. "Never apologise for that, okay?" 

Sam nods, and leans in for a kiss. Now _this_ is the perspective that Andrea is more familiar with but it still confuses her when Sam only lets their lips brush briefly before she pulls back to murmur-

"And it's _home renovations_ , by the way." 

-

With Andrea sitting up against the headboard, it's a lot easier. Sam kisses her until she swears she feels herself about to soak right out of her underwear, grinds down against the strap in a way that has Andrea moaning hotly against her mouth. 

When she manages to wrestle off her boyshorts and toss them aside (with Andrea's hands doing little more than seeking out the newly exposed skin) things just seem to fall into place. She _knows_ this. She _likes_ this. 

She likes it a lot. 

Why haven't they done this yet? 

Andrea tuts under her breath when she tries to get greedy and sink all the way down. A manicured hand slips under her chin, tilting her face up and she watches as blue eyes, darkened with lust, seem to drink in every expression on her face as she sinks down onto the strap. 

Sam struggles to keep her eyes open, shuddering when she sinks down and Andrea's hips arch up into her just a bit. Her hands rest on her hips, guiding her, caressing her just to feel the curve of her hip, the tensing of muscles. Her hands slide around her back, holding her close to feel the rippling of her shoulders. 

"Is it good, _mi amor?_ " Andrea starts, and Sam hums out a pleased little sound. "Then relax," 

"You're surprisingly good at this." Sam says between laughs, her voice light and stomach tensing before she drops down a lot faster, gasping when Andrea instinctively knows to arch up into her. "Exceeded expectations. It's not a bad surprise, not a bad one at all-" 

Andrea smiles against her skin, listening to the rambles as they rumble through Sam's chest, feels her pounding heart as she starts to find her rhythm. Rising and falling at a steady pace, taking her deep, before she starts to speed up. 

"That's it," she praises, and she gets why Sam finds this so addictive. Sam's pupils grow wider, and she ducks her head to kiss Andrea again. A hot and focused press of lips before her mouth falls open, gasping for air. 

It drives her into some kind of trance, really. The rhythmic slap of skin, Sam's choked out groans against her lips- she never lets herself be _loud_ , truly loud. The sounds are always worked out from her, despite herself, on every heavy exhale and sharp inhale.

Well, there will be time to work on that. But for now, she can't help but want her in a different way. Sam is doing a great job of fucking herself (and it feels pretty damn good from Andrea's side of things, with the base of the strap grinding against her) but she wants to try _more._

Maybe it's some kind of sick power fantasy, but she wants to take her from behind. Wants to see her with her ass in the air as she takes her strap. Wants to see if Sam would give into her at L Corp. She could muffle herself as much as she wanted, bite down on her tie too- but she wouldn't be able to hide the sound of Andrea's rough thrusts, the rhythmic slapping that Lena would be able to hear through the wall they shared-

But Andrea isn't the type to simply ask for that outright. She's not _stupid_ , but... it's definitely an idea she'll keep on the backburner. 

For now, she focuses on the woman in her lap. They've found their rhythm now. Sam's working herself up into a sweat, and it's intoxicating to watch her work. She arches up slow, comes back down hard. It punches out a gasp each time, and Andrea knows she must be close because of the way she grips the headboard hard enough for the wood to crack. 

She decides to help her out because, well. She's close, and she wants to see her fall apart. It's an obsession now, she guides Sam's hips, runs her hands over her nipples. Sam's a slut for pain, apparently, because at the slightest pinch she arches into her hands, asking for more and _oh_ is that an interesting development. 

She moves down though, nails faintly scratching over the faint definition of abs ( _when_ did this woman have time, between raising a child and working as a CFO, to work out enough for _this?)_ and she gets the soft pad of a finger onto Sam's aching clit. The subsequent cry is almost ripped out of her throat, loud enough for Andrea to truly feel it, and she chuckles against her skin which makes Sam choke out a laugh in response, gripping at her wrist to hold her back. 

"Stop, you're gonna make me come-" 

It's Andrea's turn to laugh, and she brushes the hair out of Sam's face, kissing her cheek, her lips, her chin, her neck- "That's the point. Are you going to come for me?" 

Sam nods, her hair falling against sweat-dampened skin as she arches back. She starts a simple litany of _yes, yes, yes-_ but it quickly devolves into wordless moans carried on heavy gasps. Her weight rests against Andrea's hand at the small of her back as she rises up, falls back down fast, and starts a less predictable rhythm that Andrea can only try to keep up with. Her chest heaves, and she arches her head back, straining upwards before sinking down and taking her deep, her thighs clenching down on Andrea as the tension in her body snaps and she shudders with the force of her orgasm. 

She all but slumps into Andrea then, and she has the urge to wrap her arms around her, to say something, _anything,_ and what comes out is nothing but soft praise. Comfort. It's almost too hot with Sam's body draped over her own, especially when she feels the waves of pleasure from her own orgasm, an unexpected dull roar that encompasses her and then leaves her with nothing but radiating aftershocks. 

She has the piece of mind to raise Sam's hips just a bit so she can slide out of her. Sam gets the hint, and eases back, settling back onto the pillows with a heavy sigh. 

"Okay. Boneless," Sam says with a double-chinned smile directed at Andrea. 

Andrea snorts, and slaps at her thigh before standing up to get out of the harness."I never knew you knew how to ride like that." 

" _I_ never knew that _you_ had _feelings_ ." Sam teases, and Andrea flips her the middle finger over her shoulder as she goes to the bathroom. " _Hermosa_." 

God, it's embarrassing for her to freeze and blush while holding a wet strap over the sink but that's exactly what happens when Sam says that word with so much _affection-_ and what makes it worse is the fact that Sam could see her reaction through the mirror. 

Andrea sighs. 

-

Lena saunters into Sam's office like she owns the pla- well, she _does_ own the place. But the audacity isn't lost on Sam, who glances up from the report she's compiling to give her boss and _partner_ a fond smile, and gesture for her to take a seat on the couch. 

"So..." Lena drawls, and just by her tone Sam already knows what she's asking about. "How was date night with Andrea?" 

Oh she _tries_ to act cool, but just the memory of it all brings a smile to her face. "It was good. She _really_ surprised me." 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me @jordyn_daskey on twitter and @daskey on tumblr
> 
> (comments encourage me to write more smut. just saying dsfgjsdfgh)


End file.
